


Congrats on 100K

by OfficerLuna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Both Noctis and Prompto are YouTubers, M/M, Modern AU, Online Interactions, Pining, Slow Burn, There's swears so beware, Youtuber AU, also prompto is an emotional guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficerLuna/pseuds/OfficerLuna
Summary: Prompto just hit 100,000 subscribers and things honestly couldn't get any better, well actually it definitely could.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really really wanted to write this because I couldn't get the idea out of my head so, so I did a lil fic for you guys! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT QUESTION IN THE END NOTE!

A lot of people would look at someone with 99,999 subscribers on YouTube and think that it's not a lot, and when compared to someone with a million subscribers it's really not. However when you think about it, that 99,999 actual people who clicked a button so they could see a dumb video he made right when it came out.

And if Prompto thought he was going to cry because he had 99,999 subs, he was really going to bawl his eyes out when he hit 100,000. Which he just did. And no he's not _actually_ crying something just got in his eyes shut up!

**Prompto Argentum @PromPlays**

_GUYS IM ACTUALLY SOBBING I CANT FUCKIN BELIEVE WE HIT 100K_

**Prompto Argentum @PromPlays**

_IM SO HAPPY I NEVER THOUGHT THIS WOULD HAPPEN, THANK YOU ALL OMFGGGG_ ＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／

 **Prompto Argentum @PromPlays**  

_TWEET ME IDEAS FOR A 100K SUB SPECIAL!!!!_

It was only 2:37 PM and Prompto was already wanting to crawl back into bed because he was just so tired from all the screaming and crying. His Twitter notifications were blowing up from people congratulating him and sending him pictures of his sub count hitting 100,000.

The whole experience was kind of surreal, like he's seen people get to huge milestones like he has just now, but in reality he never thought he'd get this far. He just assumed he'd do the whole gamer thing for a couple weeks to a month at max before he gave up. But for some reason he found himself enjoying himself even more than he originally figured he would, and after some promoting he somehow gained views. It wasn't much at first, he used to get like 30 views per video and it somehow steadily grew.

And two years later, he finally made it. He finally made it to what someone would consider a ‘sort of well known YouTuber’ though most people didn't even know who he was soooo….

It was weird seeing as the only reason he even decided to start a channel was because of a dumb tweet he made. He just made an offhand comment about how he thought it would be fun to start a gaming channel and this girl named Lunafreya who was (and still is) friends with Noctis replied to the tweet. Now if Prom wasn't already freaking out that this pretty girl who was friends with **_THE_ ** one million subscriber having Noctis Lucis Caelum commented on his tweet then the thing she said definitely would have.

She wrote, “You should start a channel! Maybe you'll even get to do a collaboration with Noctis some day!” And Prompto still remembers it word for word.

It was kinda embarrassing but he printed out a copy of the message and it currently resides in his desk drawer where he occasionally takes it out and blesses the fact that Luna sent him that message. Without it he wouldn't have had the motivation to actually start a channel, he really wanted to meet her one day to thank her.

“Screw it, I'm just gonna lay down for a bit, I don't even need to sleep! I just need to rest my eyes!” The blond scooted away from his computer on his pro gamer chair so he doesn't become a hunchback due to all the time he spends at his desk, “Besides even if I do fall asleep it'll only be for like thirty minutes.”

Kids, if your brain tells you that you'll only be asleep for thirty minutes max, that's the devil talking and you shouldn't listen to it.

Unfortunately Prompto is shit at taking his own advice and is quickly sinking into his comfortable bed, tugging the covers up and over his head. The best part about doing YouTube full time is he made his own schedule and he could be in pajama pants all day, all he had to do was put on a shirt and style his hair to look like he was actually a productive member of society.

At first the man did as he originally intended, just relaxing in bed with his eyes closed, before he slowly drifted into sleep land. _...And_ woke up two hours later.

Oops?

The only reason he even opened his eyes was because his phone kept lighting up and it was right next to his face seeing as he had been _trying_ to stay awake by reading the stuff his viewers sent in, but clearly that didn't work.

He groaned and buried his face deeper into his pillow before rolling onto his back and checking to see what was up. The first thing he noticed was that it was way later than he meant it to be when he woke up.

“Shit!” The second thing being all the tweets trying to get his attention but failing due to him being knocked out. “Shit…” the third thing that attracted his attention was his phone falling out of his hand and hitting him in this face. “SHIT!”

He was just waking up why was life treating him this way? With a sigh, he sat up in his bed and opened the Twitter app and started scrolling through the many notifications he had, there were some congratulating him on 100K but there were others asking him if he's seen something. The blond clicked on various messages to see if he could figure out what was even going on. 

**Lauren :-D @Larainium**

_@PromPlays I CANT BELIEVE IT!!! PLEASE TELL ME YOUVE SEEN THE TWEET_

The tweet? What tweet?

 **Alice West @KittyKatQueen**  

_I'm seriously freaking out for Prompto rn, where is he anyway??? he hasn't tweeted in 2 hrs >:-( _

Okay he's putting his foot down right now, exciting things were happening involving him and he didn't even know what's going on!

**Prompto Argentum @PromPlays**

_guys what are you all freaking out about?? i have so many notifs that i must have missed something important_ ( ･ᴗ･̥̥̥ )

Then he got another flood of tweets telling him to check Noctis’ twitter which made his heart start beating rapidly, what on earth could be so important on his page concerning Prompto?

As soon as he got to his destination, he quickly scrolled past the pinned tweet talking about Noct’s new video, not bothering to look at anything else until he found what everyone was on about. It didn't take too long seeing as the suspect in question was the second tweet on the page.

Actually there were two messages concerning him, the longest one getting his attention first.

**Noctis L.C. @TheKingofLucis**

_Wanted to say a big congrats to @PromPlays for making it to 100k, he deserves it and if you haven't heard of him then i recommend you check him out_

This really couldn't be happening because if it was Prompto was probably going to hyperventilate and die because his YouTube Senpai just noticed him. How the hell had he missed this? He had Noctis’s notifications on and everything! It must have been lost in the many things that were on his lock screen when he woke up, or he probably thought the black haired man was talking about anything but him.

**Marty-Moo @HeyItsMarty**

_@TheKingofLucis since when do you watch @PromPlays bro? didn't know you liked him_

**Noctis L.C. @TheKingofLucis**

_@HeyItsMarty Since he's had like 1,000 subs I think? and of course I like his stuff, it's funnier than my stuff tbh_

Ah nope it's time to die. Not only has Noctis been watching him for a while, somehow sitting through his cringe-worthy commentary, but the awful quality of his videos as well. And the biggest revelation out of this whole random turn of events that are too good to be true:

The guy he has been looking up to and desperately wanting to be friends with thinks that Prompto is funnier than him. **_Prompto_ ** of all people, he is not funny he's just a big dumb.

 _‘Not according to Noct,’_ His brain pointed out cheerfully and Prompto just groaned and flopped back down onto his pillows.

**Prompto Argentum @PromPlays**

_someone pinch me, is this real life?_

**Prompto Argentum @PromPlays**

_no seriously guys i cant believe noctis just acknowledged me???? and he watches my videos?????_

**Prompto Argentum @PromPlays**

_HE THINKS IM FUNNIER THAN HIM THO???????? THATS A LIE SORRY I DONT MAKE THE RULES_

As soon as he mass tweeted those, he immediately regretted doing so because literally a ton of people started tagging Noctis in his posts and Prompto really wanted to cry. Wow he was rather emotional today wasn't he?

**Prompto Argentum @PromPlays**

_STOP TAGGING HIM I DONT WANT HIM TO SEE THOSE_

**Prompto Argentum @PromPlays**

_IM DELETING THOSE BYE_

**Noctis L.C. @TheKingofLucis**

_Too late, I followed you and put your notifs on so I saw it right away_

The blond practically flung his phone away from him, thankfully it hit his comfy corner (which was a large bean bag surrounded by various video game related plushies, especially chocobos) so the crisis of him having to get a new phone was averted for now.

“No, no, no. This isn't real, this can't be happening,” Prompto heaved in a breath and rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillow. Maybe he could suffocate himself with it?

After sitting in self loathing for five to ten minutes (he lost count) he quite literally crawled out of bed and over to his comfy corner. Retrieving his phone before cuddling up on the beanbag and covering himself with a nearby blanket, today was starting to seem like it would continue to be a very unproductive day.

**Prompto Argentum @PromPlays**

_brb guys gotta delete my twitter and my entire existence because im really embarrassed rn_

Not even a minute passed before people started either comforting him and telling of embarrassing encounters they had or saying that Noctis probably was flattered by his tweets.

A notification invaded part of his screen as he saw that Noctis had tweeted another thing and by the looks of it, it involved him again and Prompto wasn't really sure how much more of this he could take. Sure he had always wanted to he acknowledged by the other YouTuber but now that it happened it was really overwhelming.

**Noctis L.C. @TheKingofLucis**

_@PromPlays Don’t delete anything, especially your existence i’ll be sad_

**Prompto Argentum @PromPlays**

_@TheKingofLucis ur kinda killing me with the compliments here bro_ ( ･_･)♡

**Noctis L.C. @TheKingofLucis**

_@PromPlays I don't want you to die but you deserve them_

That comment definitely made Prompto’s heart skip and he couldn't help the squeal he made, how could Noctis stand him he was so embarrassing and just ugh.

**Nina ❤ @RandomGurl6969**

_@PromPlays @TheKingofLucis P sure prom is gay for noct and i support this ship_

**Amelia @ShipLover233**

_@PromPlays @TheKingofLucis @RandomGurl6969 i high key ship them y'all what should the ship name be? let's make this happen_

**Prompto is my sunshine ☀️ @Sammy1**

_@PromPlays @TheKingofLucis @RandomGurl6969 @ShipLover233 IT SHOULD BE CALLED PROMPTIS!!!!_

The blond bit hard on his lip as he read the thread of comments on Noctis’s latest tweet, he hadn't meant to get this whole ship thing started, he hoped Noct wasn't upset by it. But he had to say that Nina person wasn't wrong per say, the other YouTuber was very nice to look at, how could one not be attracted to him?

**Noctis L.C. @TheKingofLucis**

_@Sammy1 I think that's a good name, let the ship sail_

Okay now Prompto was officially dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto have a nice chat and someone is about to be exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand this is gonna be a kick ass Promptis YouTuber AU with other characters as YouTubers as well!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and aren't disappointed by this :0

Sure Noctis had never been the most clever of guys, but he was rather blunt most of the times and that seemed to work out rather well for him. In fact it was one of the biggest reasons his channel got as popular as it did, well that and his looks but.

He found it hard to stick to one type of video to make, he liked a lot of variety in his life despite what some people might think based off his usually black clothing and uninterest in most things. So sometimes he made vlogs updating people on his boring life, minimalistic gaming videos, weird stuff like conspiracy theory videos, among other things.

One of those other things being fishing, he has a rather lengthy playlist of fishing videos, from him giving advice to tutorials to him just doing montages of him fishing. Somehow those attracted enough views that he could continue making them, even if they weren't Noct is pretty sure he'd make them anyway because he just doesn't really care.

And while he loved his fishing, his favorite type of videos to make were ones he made with his friends, specifically Ignis and Gladiolus. He would have added Luna onto that list but she moved away a few years ago and has been very busy with her real life job so they could only do a collab every once in a while, which wasn't enough for his tastes but what could he do? Beg her to come back? Ha, no.

But his subscribers always seemed to enjoy when he had a behind the scenes vlog whenever he was at Ignis's house and they were filming together. Noctis was a frequent guest (or pest as the taller YouTuber had called him) on the channel Ignis’s Daily Meal, it was not only fun but worth it seeing as he always got food out of it  **_and_ ** went home stuffed  **_and_ ** with left overs in hand.

Said channel was mostly Ignis by himself with the occasional Noctis or Gladio, and everyday he shared himself making a new recipe with his viewers. Except on Fridays in which he made a little spin off of his normal show called ‘Ignis’s Weekly Dessert’ and oh my god his baking skills were out of this world.

Noctis had once seen a comment from some random person on one of Ignis’s videos saying  _ ‘Everytime I watch iggy bake, the food looks so good it makes me want to nut.’ _

And as weird as it was, the black haired man had to agree, the pastries looked so good but they tasted so much better. He had always wanted to ask his friend why he never opened a restaurant or a bakery, seeing as he was too good to just be on YouTube cooking for people's entertainment.

So while one of his friends channels is all fun and food, his other friends channel is only fun and food occasionally

Gladio has a strange love for the outdoors, traveling, and being kind of a survivalist. He is that guy who has like a survival kit in his truck and random stuff like lock picks in his pocket, gods forbid he ever got pulled over or searched. Noctis is pretty sure the cops would think he was trying to stab someone with the various survival gear he had on his person at all times.

Though whenever Gladio invited him and Ignis on a travel trip is was always awesome and Noct got to give his subscribers a little different kind of content for the week or however long they were in whatever country they were in. Usually his video quality was good and people enjoyed his vlogs but his quality wasn’t as good as his buff friends who had the best camera probably on the planet. Like last month he got to go to Slovenia, and even though it was cold as hell, the sights were amazing and the food was so good. Traveling was so much fun if you ignored the jet lag and exhaustion. 

What wasn’t fun was when stupid Gladio  **_forced_ ** him to go camping, like sleeping in tents on the hard ground kind of camping. Sure they had a blow up thing to put underneath them but it was still an uncomfortable experience and he didn’t want anything to do with the situation.  The only reason- well two reasons that Noctis even agreed to camp, one being that Gladiolus always picked sites with amazing fishing spots.

The second being that he was being bribed with promises of being allowed to go on the next big travel trip. Why was he so easily manipulated with things like food and more sleep?

So sure Noctis wasn't the most clever guy seeing as a simple ‘Congratulations’ message had spiraled into a multi tweet thing where they somehow started a ship, and now he was about to DM the guy who helped cause all this on Twitter. Despite watching the guy since almost the start of his career, he didn't know much about him. Just that his name was Prompto Argentum and he was a 20 year old gamer (which was the same age as him so at least they had that in common), but other than that he was a private person.

He never really talked about his personal life in videos or where he was from or where he lived currently....that unintentionally sort of sounded creepy.

Okay, he was about to message him, what should he even say?  _ ‘Sorry I almost killed you multiple times today’ ‘I love your videos, they inspired me to make some of my own gaming videos’  _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ Hi _

Shit. Really?

He could’ve written anything in the world but he just wrote ‘hi’ he definitely has a way with words.

**Noctis L.C.:** _ I mean, sorry I caused more commotion for you today _

There, that should be better and easier to respond to, right?

**Prompto Argentum:** _ hey! _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ also its not a big deal really _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ besides i gained a bunch of subs/followers and i got to finally talk to u after all these years so its a win win really _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ omg im like mass texting you im sorry  _ (╥_╥)

**Noctis L.C.:** _ It’s fine man really, glad I could make your dream come true _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ I'm kinda excited talking to you too  _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ why??????? _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ im kinda lame tbh _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ I mean you are a dork but like, a good dork so it's okay  _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ wow can't believe we're talking for the first time and u are already bullying me  _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ im gonna expose u on some youtube drama channel  _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ Any ideas which one you're gonna exposed me on? _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ idek bro, do you have a preference of which one you want to get the fresh scoop? _

Honestly Noctis was not expecting this to happen but he was actually glad it was happening seeing as most people would never talk to him like this. Seriously who would joke about ‘exposing’ him for bullying no less than three minutes into the pairs first real conversation? Many would just treat him differently just because he had almost three million subscribers on a dumb platform where he posted dumb videos of himself for the internet.

Prompto however, even though he did seem a bit star struck, didn't stop his humor from showing. It was kind of like when he watched the blond play a horror game and he'd crack jokes to keep himself from being too scared.

**Noctis L.C.:** _ Can you submit it to @IrisReports ? _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ isnt that like a joke drama channel? _

While Iris liked to pretend that she wasn't a parody channel she absolutely was a parody channel. What some people didn't know was that this ‘Iris Reports’ was actually the second channel she had created, the first one was used for vlogs and extra content.

It was kind of funny how she started doing little vlogs because her brother, Gladiolus (some people still had trouble accepting that they were related) had a YouTube and would often be walking around filming stuff. Apparently that was normal little sibling behavior according to Gladio, to think your older sibling was really cool and want to do whatever they were doing even if you didn't really understand it. Not that Noct could confirm or deny this as a fact seeing as he was unfortunately an only child, which got kinda lonely sometimes.

Iris started out with her vlog channel and that did decently well, but she wanted to do something more fun and make people actually laugh. Which is where Iris Reports came from, she’d make up harmless stories or use ones sent in exposing various YouTubers for her videos. She always tried and message whoever the video was about and see if it was okay with them to do something with them in it. Usually they said yes seeing as the channel was obviously not a serious ‘news’ channel.

**Noctis L.C.:** _ Iris only reports on the most serious of news I promise ;-) _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ did u just wink at me _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ now ur doing sexual harassment at me _

Noctis couldn't help the bark of laughter that accidentally escaped his mouth when he read the lastest message.

**Noctis L.C.:** _ Guess you have more expose material  _

There wasn't another response for a little bit and he was about to send something else when he screen got partially filled with another notification from Prompto. He could already see that it was for Iris’s twitter page and he couldn't wait to see what he had to say.

**Prompto Argentum @PromPlays**

_ @IrisReports i have the biggest scoop ever, youll never believe what @TheKingofLucis said to me in our DMs  _ (˘̩̩̩ε˘̩ƪ) 

Noctis snorted at the tweet and instantly gave it a like, sure that even though he didn't retweet it that everyone would know that he liked it and flock to the post. And Iris being the social media junkie she was responded almost right away. 

**Iris Amicitia @IrisReports**

_ @PromPlays This sounds interesting indeed, do you have anything to back up your story? _

**Prompto Argentum @PromPlays**

_ @IrisReports i have screenshots of the convo _

**Iris Amicitia @IrisReports**

_ @PromPlays I'll DM you for more info  _

Noct went and liked all three of the other tweets before heading back to his and Prompto’s private messages.

**Noctis L.C.:** _ let me know what she says and if you're gonna be on the show _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ kk bro _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ also you never said why you were excited to talk to me  _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ Sorry I was too busy trying to come up with a plan B for when my YouTube career goes south after you expose me _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ oh oop _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ did you come up with a plan? _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ I figured I'd live with Ignis and steal food from him  _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ OMG IGNIS AS IN IGNIS FROM IGNIS’S DAILY MEAL??? _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ The one and only  _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ he's food goals, i can barely cook enough to keep me alive  _

Surely the other couldn't be that bad at cooking, at least, not as bad as him. There was a reason that whenever he helped Ignis with a meal that he could do everything that didn't involve cutting food, measuring (he could never get it right), or the stove/oven. 

Well he was allowed to stir stuff on the stove top seeing as he would be less likely to burn himself than he would if he was trying to put something into the oven. 

**Noctis L.C.:** _ His cooking is really good _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ we really need to stop getting distracted from what we originally planned to talk about  _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ I heard that if conversation flows naturally like this then you are probably going to be good friends with the person for something like that _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ who told you that? _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ My friend Lunafreya _

The blond didn't respond for a minute of two which was odd but Noctis just figured he had to do something or...something.

**Prompto Argentum:** _ oh i know of her! _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ she seems like a nice person! _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ She definitely is, she's way nicer than me  _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ also, to finally answer your question _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ I’m excited to talk to you because believe it or not you kinda made me want to make gaming videos? _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ like people asked me to make those videos before but they didn't really look fun until I watched your videos? _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ Idk if that makes sense _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ Oh now I'm mass texting you sorry _

Ugh, he was really looking like a sappy idiot now, it was really not a cute look on him. Too bad he couldn't rewind time and just save himself the embarrassment.

**Prompto Argentum:** _ that was probably the nicest thing anyone said to me in awhile _ （Ｔ∇Ｔ）

**Prompto Argentum:** _ im considering not exposing you now  _

Noctis let out a sigh of relief, glad that he didn't look too weird.

**Noctis L.C.:** _ How considerate of you  _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ that sounded like sarcasm, now im considering it again _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here to answer questions as well btw!
> 
> Also for those who wanted OT4 in this AU, don't worry I'll still do some spin off oneshots!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's streaming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new installment of this YouTuber AU, thing's are kinda chill this chapter but will get more wild next chapter ;-)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy

**Prompto Argentum @PromPlays**

_STREAM IN ONE MINUTE GUYS! I’M PLAYING WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO_ _twitch.tv/promplays_

“Okay hold on a second everybody, just getting the chat up so I can see what you guys are saying,” Prompto announced, furrowing his brow as he fiddled with something, “I'm gonna put it up on the screen too, I'll keep it there but you guys just have to behave.”

It was quiet except for the occasional clicks of his mouse as he moved the chat up onto the screen so everyone could see it.

“Also something cool that's new to Twitch are these like Bit things? They are like universal forms of currency or something? All I know is you can give Bits and they go into this cup here,” He pointed towards the fake glass that was in the corner of the screen.

Just as he was explaining, a little donation banner popped up saying that some person named ‘EllieStream44’ had donated 5000 Bits, and these little fake gems fell into the digital cup.

“Woah! Wait guys how much is 5000 Bits in American dollars?”

 **@ParxBo!s:** _it’s 50 guy_

 **@KHFan222:** _lmao how can you not know_

 **@Zes_11:** _i’m still getting used to it it’s okay prom <3 _

**@EllieStream44:** _It’s fifty dollars because you deserve it <3 <3 <3 _

“What?! How do you get bits anyway because if you bought those I’ll feel bad that you wasted fifty dollars on me,” Prompto pouted, adjusting in his seat as he leaned closer to read the chat.

The fact that his viewers supported him was awesome but he didn't want them to spend all their money on him just so he could survive, they needed to survive too.

Like ten dollars was fine but fifty was a lot.

 **@EllieStream44:** _You can watch ads to earn bits or buy them_

 **@SmallMoose:** _it's like 5 bits per ad or something_

 **@EllieStream44:** _but I'm impatient and didn't wanna watch ads so I bought them oops_

Prompto's eyes widened and put on a stern face, looking into his webcam and waggling his finger, “Ellie no more donating this week! You need to save it for important stuff, you already donated a bunch last stream.”

 **@EllieStream44:** _I'll just save up a bunch and donate like $100 next week ;-)_

“Not what I meant Ellie.”

The chat was just a mess of people either encouraging or scolding the long time stream viewer and Prom felt a sense of pride at the community he's built on Twitch. There were people that were literally here every stream and he could recognize and remember their usernames and that was so cool, it was kind of like he had a group of friends.

“Should we start playing a game now? I think I'm gonna do a Strawpoll so hold on a sec guys,” he stopped talking as he rapidly tapped on his keyboard, putting some of the options for games he felt like playing, “Just know that if you pick one of these story driven games it's probably what I'll be playing for a while. Also if you don't know what strawpoll is, it's just a site where you guys can vote on a poll and I can see the results, putting the link in the chat now.”

 **@PromPlays:** [ _http://www.strawpoll.me/12205753_ ](http://www.strawpoll.me/12205753)

“Okay so I think I'm just gonna answer some questions until the poll settles down and whatever game we end up playing loads,” he said and leaned back in his chair slightly as he waited for some comments to roll in, it took a minute seeing at the stream was a bit delayed.

 **@DicksOutForFood:** _prom! what is your favorite genre of game to play?_

“My favorite genre of game? I think FPS games are my favorite. Um, I like basically anything unless it's a puzzle or logic game because I'm garbage at those,” he chuckled, “except Portal 2 because I still like that game even though I get stuck sometimes.”

His eyes scanned the fast moving chat and he made a mental note to put it into Sub Only mode if it continued at this speed because it was getting hard to read.

 **@home4tiki:** _when will u tell us where u live or where you used to live????_

Prompto sighed at the question, it was one that he got a lot and he didn't really understand why? Like why was it so important to know where someone lived? It wasn't like he was incredibly close to anyone in the chat, sure he had Moderators or viewers he frequently chatted with, but none that he would reveal personal information to.

It just felt like as soon as he confirmed where he was from or where he currently lived that people would start digging into his personal life or try and find out where he lived. And as much as he loved his subscribers, he really didn't want to see them show up at his doorstep.

Sure some people would think _‘what's the worst that could happen?’_ but Prom had seen and heard of people getting swatted in their own homes. Like some little asshole calls SWAT pretending that some dire situation was happening at the address of a person who was streaming just to see them be held at gun point live for everyone to see. Sure it didn't happen as much anymore but who knows what the latest life threatening trend will be?

“Guys again, I don't feel comfortable revealing where I lived or live so please respect my wishes and don't go digging around for it,” He begged, knowing that it would be revealed against his will at some point, he's just trying to prolong it.

The chat filled with hearts, frowny faces, and people telling others to respect his choices.

 **@Thegaybattles:** _sorry that you have to constantly get that question :-( but my question is; have you and Noctis become better friends?_

At the mention of the dark haired YouTuber, Prompto lit up brightly and a grin appeared onto his face, though he tried to hide all the excitement by pretending to drop something on the floor.

“Good question ‘TheGayBattles’, weird name though.”

It had been a couple days since the two men had originally started chatting and honestly they hadn't talked nearly as much as Prom would've liked them to, but he wasn't trying to force a friendship onto the other. They'd have little chats here and there but both of them (okay just Noctis, Prompto doesn't have a life really) have been a bit too busy to text.

It was kind of sad just how attached the blond had become to Noctis in a short amount of time. He blamed it on the fact that he didn't have many real life friends and spent most days in his house playing video games or streaming just to feel less lonely. God he was a mess, maybe he should go out more? Seeing as he was only confident enough to talk to people when he had a camera in his hands or hidden behind a computer screen.

Because besides gaming, photography was his only other hobby and he loved it. He had wanted to go to college to get a degree in photography so he could become a professional like he had always dreamed but that dream fell short when he realized he couldn't afford it. His stupid parents wanted him to be independent and didn’t give him any help so he quickly threw his life goals away and got a job at a local fast food place just to save enough money to get his own place.

He would’ve preferred the stability of living with his mom and dad for at least another year after high school to get his feet on the ground but he was forced from the nest to fend for himself, it kind of sucked. Shortly after getting an apartment he started his YouTube channel and it honestly made him happy, it was a break from his boring job.

Prompto was relieved when his channel started taking off and he was actually making enough money that he could **_finally_ ** quit working at some shitty food place. He even started taking up photography again, venturing to parks and such taking pictures of scenery or people if they would let him.

Crap his was losing focus.

“Uh, I mean we aren’t _best_ friends or anything, though I mean...it would be cool if we were,” He paused trying to gather his words properly, “We message each other sometimes but Noctis is a busy guy so he doesn’t have time for a loser like me.”

He took a swig of his water before clearing his throat and moving onto the next question.

 **@SassaBarry:** _SPEAKING OF NOCTIS, ARE U ACTUALLY GONNA DO THE EXPOSE VIDEO WITH IRIS BECAUSE I WANT IT REALLY BAD PLS_

A smirk slowly spread across his face, “Funny you should mention that, this stays between me, you, and the other thousand people here okay?”

There was a chorus of ‘okay’, ‘YES’, and ‘boi u better tell us rn’ in the chat all at once.

“I’m actually about to go do something involving that like tomorrow,” Prom revealed, he figured he had to tell someone about his first sort of collab thing, why not the people in his stream?

 **@Zes_11:** _YES OMFG_

 **@SassaBarry:** _FUCK ME UP_

 **@JerryZoolium:** _this shit better come out soon because i’m thirsty for this vid_

 **@SincereLimeClub:** _I've honestly always wanted to see a collab between the two of you omg_

Well at least people seemed to have a very positive reaction to the idea of him doing a video with someone else for once and not just being a loser loner. He never really had any YouTuber friends to do  videos with so the fact that tomorrow was going to be his first collab was actually more exciting and nerve racking than he thought it'd be.

“Yeah I don't know when it'll actually be-” The blond stopped talking when he saw that something caused the chat to and viewer count to blow up, “What the hell?”

 **@EllieStream44:** _Woah, what's going on??_

 **@KimMangoLove:** _guys I think Noctis just tweeted a link to the stream?_

“He tweeted the stream?” Prompto’s brows furrowed and he pulled out his phone, seeing Noctis's tweet with a link to his twitch on his lockscreen, “Damn he did, I’ll have to thank him later.”

 **@TheKingOfLucis:** _Or you can thank me now_

 **@NowImDaBes:** _OMG IS THAT ACTUALLY NOCT????_

 **@TheKingOfLucis:** _Yes_

Getting swarmed by viewers and having Noctis in his chat wasn't what he was expecting when he started streaming today. He didn't even know the other YouTuber even liked games that much, sure he played them but...y’know.

Prom was still having trouble not squealing like a fangirl whenever Noctis acknowledged him, but it was rather hard seeing as he'd loved his videos for so long.

“What are you doing watching a loser like me?”

 **@Jesseeeee:** _can't believe I'm sitting here about to watch these guys flirt_

 **@TheKingOfLucis:** _Trying to watch you play a game but you're taking foreverrrrr_

 **@TheKingOfLucis:** _Hurry it up, you think I make time for just any old loser?_  
  
The blond coughed to try and cover up his embarrassment, “Right um, let's go see which game won the poll!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone try to click the straw poll link because it actually works, just saying. Go vote!
> 
> I'm here for your headcanons or questions!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis get's exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get to the exposing...after Prompto streams a bit.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Prompto took in a deep breath and reminded himself that he didn't need to change how he acted just because Noctis was watching him stream. Even though he found himself wanting to be extra funny.

“Okay, let's go check the poll and see which game we’re playing today and for the next couple of streams if you guys voted for a longer game,” The blond said and brought the Straw Poll up onto the screen so that the viewers could see the results.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes at the winner, he kind of had a feeling it would win seeing how it had gotten very popular since its initial release.

“Okay guys, you picked that I should play this new Final Fantasy game, it's like number fifteen I think?” He checked the case that was close by to make sure he wasn't being dumb, “XV so yeah fifteen, I'll be honest I don't know anything about this game so you guys will probably yell at me when I don't get something.”

Taking the disc out of the case, he quickly slid it into his console that was hooked up to his computer so he could stream the game. He was excited to see how this game turned out seeing as he heard a lot of both good and bad things about it, but he'd have to check it out himself.

**@HornyForHornby:** _ fuck yes! I've wanted Prom to play this game since it came out  _

**@ChrissyPop:** _ Prompto is gonna nut when he sees the graphics  _ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Honestly ChrissyPop, I probably will seeing as I'm playing- or well going to be playing on my PS4 Pro whenever this loads. Also I've already gone and actually downloaded the game so don't worry.”

His eyes scanned the chat, skipping over all the spam of emotes, especially the kappas from someone named ShinseiShinwa _._ Fortunately they were mostly from non twitch subs which in a way sort of made him happy seeing as he was two seconds away from putting it in sub only mode to help clean it up.

**@TheKingOfLucis:** _ Don't nut on stream, I'll report you for inappropriate behavior  _

He let out a snort at Noctis's threat, not really taking it seriously, “Is this payback for the fact that I'm going to be exposing you tomorrow?”

**@TheKingOfLucis:** _ … _

**@TheKingOfLucis:** _ Maybe _

Prompto just chuckled and kept reading the chat before stopping due to how quick it was going.

“Can one of the mods put Chat in sub only mode? It's getting a bit crowded and hard to read,” Prompto said, pressing a couple of buttons to load the game up, “So I've played a couple of Final Fantasy games, mostly the older ones.”

He chatted a bit back and forth with the chat, glad that it was going slightly slower so he could actually read what people were typing.

“Alright here we-” he paused when he heard the subscriber notification noise go off, “Oh! New sub, throw some hearts in the chat for...TheKingOfLucis? Noctis you didn't have to subscribe to me.”

**@TheKingOfLucis:** _ How else was I supposed to talk? It's in sub only mode _

Prompto felt kind of dumb when he read the explanation, he didn't really think it through when switched the modes, he just hadn't wanted to deal with a bunch of spam. Though in his defense, he didn't think that Noctis would stay as long as he had, and if he did stay he didn't think he'd talk that much.

“Alright fair enough I guess, anyway back to the game. Let's do a new one then, I'm kinda excited to see where this goes,” he leaned forward to read the text that popped up onto his screen, “Tutorial? We don't need the tutorial right guys?”

**@HunterBoy728:** _ something tells me Prompto should prob do the tutorial  _

**@JimmyAndGay:** _ nah fuck the tutorial, you don't need it  _

**@WalkingAlone:** _ there’s an in game tutorial it's okay to skip this  _

**@SmartGuys:** _ I’d recommend that you do it _

There were many suggestions telling him to either skip it or do it, and honestly Prompto didn't feel like doing a dumb tutorial especially if they ended up teaching you how to play the game in the actual game anyway. So he skipped it and of course some people got mad but you can't please everyone.

“So- oh, cutscene hold on,” he shut his mouth for a second before opening it to comment on various things that were going on, sort of not really paying that much attention until that arrived at some garage place to fix their car that somehow broke down.

Once the game finally let him free roam he immediately started voicing his thoughts, “Okay so I get that this blond guy is the prince or something? And then the guy with the glasses is his bodyguard, but what do the other two do?”

**GoodStuffRightThere:** _ black haired guy cooks shit and like assists the prince and the big dude documents the adventure in like a journal  _

“Ew tell me I don't have to read it because reading sucks. They should've done it with pictures instead, like I should be in the game and I should take pictures of the journey, that would be better.”

It didn't take long for him to get sucked into the game and accidentally play about fours and a half hours before he decided to end the stream and chill in bed till he fell asleep.

***

**Prompto Argentum @PromPlays**

_ Fun recording sessions are happening today, can’t wait for you guys to see _

Prompto grinned wide as soon as he made the tweet, his first real collab was something incredibly silly and it kind of fit his non serious personality. He was interested to see how it was going to go down during the actual recording session, they were doing the ‘interview’ over a video call on Discord. Though technically if he wanted they could do it in person but, he'd rather be at home.

Rolling out of bed, the blond planted both feet on the floor and lifted his arms over his head, giving a big stretch to try and shake the sleep. He was a bit bummed that he actually had to do his hair and at least wear a decent looking shirt for the video but whatever, he needed to stop being lazy anyway.

It didn't take nearly as long as he thought it would to get ready seeing as he hair was already pretty much stuck in place, he just had to clean it up a bit. Speaking of clean up, he should really take a shower soon, it's been a few days since the last time. No wonder he was single, he was gross and has a really awful sleep schedule, not such a great combo.

He grabbed his phone and unlocked it, going to message Iris on Twitter while he waited (not that long) for his PC to boot up.

**Prompto Argentum:** _ no need to rush but im ready to go whenever you are _

**Iris Amicitia:** _ hell yeah man, just setting up a few last minute things. _

**Iris Amicitia:** _ I’ll call you in 5 mins _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ sounds good! _

Setting his phone down he was glad to see that his computer was up and ready to go. He popped his ear buds in, deciding to forego his normal bulky headset so he didn't end up messing up his hair that actually looked pretty good. Actually...this would be prime selfie time, let's go!

He reached for his phone again and pulled up his camera app, snapping a couple (more like ten) of pictures before going through them and picking which one he was going to use. Though he definitely was going to have to slap a couple of filters on this before it went on Instagram so it would look less ugly compared to the great nature shots he's been taking recently.

But as he was posting the image, the familiar jingle of someone calling him on Discord popped up and an excited feeling ran through his body. How could he have suddenly forgot about this?!

He rushed to turn the mic on his desk on before clicking the  _ ‘accept’ _ button, Iris’s face partially filling up one of his screens.

“Hey there stranger!” She waved, a large grin on her face that literally made Prompto want to smile equally as big, “You excited to create the greatest Noctis Lucis Caelum expose video?”

“Sup, also am I ever! I think I'm the only credible expose video that's ever been made about him,” the blond chuckled, grabbing a pen on his desk to fiddle with to calm him nerves slightly. He honestly didn't know why he was nervous? There was nothing to be nervous about? Maybe because it was his first time talking to Iris using a voice and video call?

Iris nodded before starting to explain how all of this was going to go down, “So basically, I’m gonna explain the situation. Like who you are and stuff before I introduce you, then you'll say your side of the story and I'll probably ask you questions. Just be over dramatic a lot. Sound good?”

“Sounds great.”

“Okay then, recording in 3...2.. Hello everybody and welcome back to another episode of  _ Iris Reports,  _ today we have a very special story, it involves two YouTubers, one of them well known and the other not so much,” Prompto had to quickly mute his mic so he wouldn't accidentally laugh and ruin the recording. Iris on the other hand paused for dramatic effect, before continuing,“the first person being Noctis Lucis Caelum, also known as TheKingOfLucis here on YouTube and other various social medias.”

Another pause.

“Noctis is a very popular YouTuber, having just over three million subscribers, he's known for his various types of videos. Meanwhile he has been allegedly harassing and sending messages over Twitter DM to a gaming YouTuber named Prompto Argentum or PromPlays, who has just recently hit 100,000 subscribers!” She let that sink in before getting to the part of the video everyone actually came for, “and I have him on the show today to tell his side of the story. Go ahead and introduce yourself.”

He unmuted his mic just in time to respond to the girl, “Hello Iris, thanks for having me on. Anyway I'm Prompto, just an upcoming gamer doing my best to entertain people!”

“I see. I see. So tell me, how did you first get into contact with Mr. Caelum?” She leaned forward and rested her head chin on her hands.

“Well it was the day I hit 100K, I had taken a nap and when I woke up I saw that he tweeted me, and I of course was excited because it's not everyday a popular YouTuber notices you, y'know? Anyway, we tweet back and forth for a bit and then eventually he DM’s mean and things are going fine at first before he-” 

Iris gave a the camera a fake sympathetic look as if to tell the viewers, ‘look at how hurt this guy is’. She shook her head and put on a certain tone, “It's okay Prom, you can take a break if you need to.”

He took a very dramatic inhale, trying to sound like he was hurt and not trying to sound like he was about to laugh because of the sheer ridiculousness of the entire situation. That and how Iris was grabbing a bowl of popcorn and shoving it into her mouth as she absorbed the drama. Though he surprisingly kept things together and continued on with the story.

“No no it's okay, the world need to know. He called me a dork, like two minutes into talking!” Prompto buried his face into his hands, feigning sadness but really he needed to hide his face because he could feel himself grinning.

“Oh my god that's awful, I'm so sorry that happened to you,” Iris turned and put on a serious look for the camera, “just a reminder to everyone out there, being a bully isn't cool and it never will be! Okay go on.”

The blond scrubbed his hands over his face to try and straighten it out, “And then he had the nerve to- to do a winky face at me! Without my consent!”

“Oh my god! Noctis Lucis Caelum, oh my god you are a scumbag!” Iris shouted, grabbing a tissue and pretending to wipe her eyes,“ I’m so sorry this happened to you Prompto, has he tried to contact you further?”

Prompto did some fake sniffles and wiped at his eyes a lot to make them more red and watery, “He has, he's DM’d me and showed up at my Twitch stream yesterday, also that's Twitch.tv/PromPlays I stream every Friday!”

“What did he say?”

“Well on my really amazing Twitch, he threatened to report me for no reason, like I worked hard on my streams and to have him say that to me?” Prom just exhaled heavily, “it really hurt y'know?”

The conversation went back and forth for five more minutes, with Iris asking questions and the blond answering them the best he could on the spot.

“Tragic really, but at least now the world knows, thank you all for watching and hearing what poor Prompto had to say,” Iris said, signaling the end of the show.

The two of them were silent for a moment before Iris burst out into a fit of giggles.

“That was so dumb,  I can't wait to edit that together and post it. People are gonna flip!” The short haired girl said, still trying to contain her laughter.

Prompto couldn't help but laugh along, “I just hope his hoards of fangirls know I'm just joking about all of this.”

“Some will, some won't. Either way things are probably going to be getting pretty crazy for you bud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna know what/who you guys wanna see next chapter. I feel reader participation is pretty important in this story and I wanna make this fic as enjoyable for you guys as possible!
> 
> So leave me a comment and let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct watches the video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quickie

It took about a week for the expose video to come out, seeing as Iris had to edit it and find a place to put it in her schedule. But once it was up, people went wild for it. There was constant tweets about it, constant tweets at Noctis as well as Prompto, and some tweets even at Noctis's friends.

**Sally Q @SallyQ4U**

_ @TheKingOfLucis Have u seen this expose vid yet?? it's hilarious!!  _ [ **_https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ_ ** ](https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ)

**Not Awsten Knight @awsten**

_ @TheKingOfLucis let's start some good beef too _

**Luna ⭐️ @OfficerLuna**

_ @TheKingOfLucis wow that was a great vid, it's almost like I wrote it or something _

Many people, probably hundreds even, had asked Noct not to watch it until he could sit down and do a reaction video to it.

**George Washington @UnderscoreGeoff**

_ @TheKingOfLucis reaction video or riot _

**Jimmy Whetzel @WhetzelPretzel**

_ @UnderscoreGeoff @TheKingOfLucis agreed _

**Ian @ MrutalBoose**

_ @WhetzelPretzel @UnderscoreGeoff @TheKingOfLucis agreed _

**Jeff Fabre @SpeeceHempster**

_ @MrutalBoose @WhetzelPretzel @UnderscoreGeoff @TheKingOfLucis Def agreed _

And honestly that wasn't a bad idea…

So here he was, sitting at his desk about to start recording his reactions to everything that he was about to watch.

He had done a couple of these reaction videos in the past for various reason, usually because they included him and his viewers really wanted to see him react to it for some reason. But he hadn't done one in awhile seeing as they weren't his favorite type of videos to make out of the million types he did.

But if people wanted it, he’d continue to make them every now and then.

\---

Once he had finished recording, he quickly went to edit all the footage so he could finish and upload everything as soon as he could before this whole thing became irrelevant. And things on the internet became irrelevant extremely quickly.

“Yo Noctis, what's with this ‘expose’ video thing this blond kid did with Iris?” Gladio questioned as he just sort of barged into the black haired man’s room.

Noctis jumped at the sudden noise of his door hitting the wall and whipped around to see what the hell just happened, “How’d you get into my house?!”

“Ignis let me in,” Gladio said as it was obvious and pointed behind him where Ignis suddenly appeared almost out of nowhere.

“Why does Ignis have a key to my house?!”

“Why wouldn't I? Someone needs to come check that you aren't dead,” Ignis explained, arms crossed over his chest.

As much as he loved his friends he didn't really appreciate them just showing up at his place without at least saying something. He was twenty years old he didn't need anyone to look out for him, he was fully capable of taking care of himself.

The black haired man fixed the other two with a firm glare, trying to communicate that he didn't want them around without having to actually say it. Though it seems like they weren't picking up what he was putting down.

“Well I'm fine so bye,” Noctis waved and turned backed around in his chair before going to put his headphones back on. Unfortunately Gladio had crossed over from the door to the desk and snatched the headphones away before the younger YouTuber could fix them onto his head.

“You never answered my question you little shit,” The smirk on Gladio’s face clearly showed that he wasn't offended by Noctis's occasional straightforwardness.

Letting out a loud sigh, Noct leaned back in his seat and rested his hands behind his head, “Well what was it?”

“It's about that video that blond boy made about you,” Ignis supplied, stepping away from the door to join the others.

“I'm pretty sure he's like twenty, not really a boy if you ask me.”

Gladio scoffed at that, “You’re both kids in my book.”

Noctis glared solely at his buff friend this time, “Guess you're like a father then or maybe even a grandfather.”

“Listen he-”

Ignis just rolled his eyes and once again became the voice of reason, “Can we get back on topic please?”

Both men looked like they still wanted to argue, whether it was playful or not.

“Anyway, it was just this gaming YouTuber named Prompto. We just messaged each other on Twitter and he jokingly said he was going to expose me so I told him to go for it,” Noctis explained with a shrug, not seeing why the others cared, “And I recommend Iris to him.”

Gladio just raised a brow in confusion about the whole situation, “So it wasn't done without you knowing about it?”

“No, I knew.”

Both Ignis and Gladio shared a look as if they couldn't comprehend why anyone would want a video like that to be made about them, joking or otherwise.

“Well by the looks of it people seems to be enjoying the video, though are you sure some people won't take it seriously?” Ignis questioned.

The younger man just gave a half assed shrug, “I mean, some might but I really could care less about what most people think.”

“Well you should care what I think, and I think they whole place is an absolute mess. Not to mention you smell, when is the last time you showered?”

“Wow insult after insult, you wound me Ignis,” Noctis placed his hand over his heart as if it hurt, “Besides I definitely don't smell because I took a shower last night, so jokes on you.”

Ignis gave another eye roll and just shook his head, “Oh I'm sure the joke is on me.”

“Noct, you should really listen to Ignis and clean this place up. You  **_are_ ** the one who is always complaining that we don't treat you like an adult so if you wanna show that you are one then prove it by actually keeping this place clean,” Gladio said, quite clearly siding with Ignis on this issue.

This was unbelievable, these two were acting as if they were his parents or something! And honestly his apartment wasn't even that messy, there was just a couple of things on the floor and such.

“It's not even that bad.”

Gladio furrowed his brows at the statement and just looked slightly disappointed, “Wow, Noct seriously?”

“I can't believe he's growing up to be a hoarder,” Ignis said sadly, “Come Gladio, I guess we just have to leave Noct to his...tendencies.”

“What!? Guys come on, I'm not a hoarder,” Noctis grumbled.

Gladiolus quickly caught up with whatever scheme Ignis was thinking up and joined in, “And he's denying that he has a problem, it's so sad.”

He stomped his foot in an almost childlike manner and stood up, placing his hands on both Ignis and Gladio's back and attempted to push them out of the room. Which was unsurprisingly hard.

“Thanks for visiting but I have a lot of work to do so if you could leave that would be great!” Huffing, he gave up trying to force them out and hoped that they'd just kind of walked out of their own free will.  Which luckily they did and Noctis followed them out to make sure they didn't hang around and try to do anything annoying.

As soon as the two were in the hallway, Ignis spun around on his heel to say something but the door was promptly shut in his face. He shut his eyes and took in a deep breath before letting out a dramatic sigh.

“Let's just hope he decides to clean,” Ignis said before stalking off.

Noctis on the other hand turned away from the door and surveyed the whole room and it suddenly struck him-

“Shit it is messy in here.”

.

.

.

**Noctis L.C.:** _...it's clean _

**_Noctis L.C. Sent An_ ** **_Image_ **

**Ignis Scientia:** _ This is very much appreciated thank you Noctis. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makes sure to tell me what you guys wanna see in this story
> 
> also the youtube link works js


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto needs to chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet chapter where not much happens.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Oh. My. God.

Okay sure him and Noctis talked sometimes and he gave permission to do a dumb expose video on him but…

He wasn't exactly expecting him to make a reaction video to the video he was in! Like it was uploaded on his channel so that means a bunch of people are gonna see it and possibly check his channel out!

Or leave him hate…ugh.

Prompto was almost scared to watch the video, he'd only seen the thumbnail and he was a bit worried.

Taking a deep breath, he pressed play.

_ “‘Sup it’s Noctis, as you can tell by the title, I'm doing another reaction video because all of you flooded my shit telling me to do one to this video,”  _ He explained quickly, before he actually started the video up.

The video started playing and Noctis gave his various opinions on different things that were happening on screen as expected with a reaction video. What wasn't expected was Noctis to just start laughing quietly before just outright laughing. He buried his face in his hands to try and muffle the noise, his shoulders were shaking from the force of his laughter.

Prompto was thoroughly confused about what could be making the other, who was usually straight faced, just start losing his shit.

_ “This is so stupid oh my god, how do people watch this and think Prompto is actually serious when he says that I ‘bullied him’?”  _ Noctis heaved in a deep breath and used the heel of his palm to wipe the tears from his eyes,  _ “Good job on this video honestly, to Iris too.” _

Once the video was over, Prompto immediately grabbed his phone and tapped on the Twitter icon, going to his DMs that were more full than usually and as quick as he could found his last conversation with Noctis.

**Prompto Argentum:** _ dude i just watched your reaction video  _

He didn't get a response for about five minutes so he just assumed the other YouTuber was busy and tossed his phone back onto his desk. Of course as soon as he did that it lit up, telling us that he had a message. The blond couldn't help himself when he scrambled to pick up the device, wanting to see what the message said.

**Noctis L.C.:** _Yeah? What did you think?_

**Prompto Argentum:** _ I thought it was really good  _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ i don't think I've ever seen you laugh like that in a video before _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ so i think I should be honored right? _

Honestly he didn't even care that he only waited like one second before responding,

and then spammed like three messages in quick succession.

**Noctis L.C.:** _ Sure, welcome to the official ‘I made Noctis Laugh’ club _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ it consists of you and like maybe 10-15 other people idk maybe more maybe less  _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ i’m very honored to be in the club thanks dude _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ Well it would be even more of an honor to be in the ‘I made Ignis Laugh’ club  _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ I swear that club is almost impossible to get into  _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ is that a challenge? _

There was a pause in their quick back and forth messages.

**Noctis L.C.:** _ what _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ are you challenging me to try and get into the ‘i made ignis laugh’ club? _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ because if so i fucking accept _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ I mean _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ it wasn't but I guess it is now  _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ if I ever get to talk to him or meet him irl i’m gonna make him laugh so hard just u wait _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ speaking of irl  _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ where do you live _

Prompto bit his lip, unsure of how he should answer the question, he knew it was just Noctis and that he wouldn't make a tweet like,  _ ‘Hey Prompto lives here.’ _

**Prompto Argentum:** _y’know i live places_

**Prompto Argentum:** _ oh also i was thinking of streaming again soon, you should come watch for a bit  _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ it seemed like you had fun last time _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ sure I'll stop by, do you have a stream schedule or anything?  _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ uhhh I usually do them on Tuesdays and then sometimes i do random surprise streams  _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ you can rec me a game you want me to play once I'm done with the current game i’m playing on stream  _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ Sounds good, but I gotta go do some stuff so I'll ttyl _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ bye!! _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ shit wait did you just completely dodge the question about where you lived by changing the topic?? _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ Prompto? _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ Wow I'm hurt _

 

**Noctis L.C. @TheKingOfLucis**

_ @PromPlays is ignoring me, you all should spam him telling him to stop  _

 

Prompto chuckled at the tweet and didn't think anything of it as he placed his phone facedown on the desk so he wouldn't get distracted by it as he continued his editing. Which was going way slower than usual due to him not actually wanting to do it.

It wasn't really his fault that he couldn't focus on doing work for more than two minutes when there's someone much cooler and more entertaining that actually wants to talk to him. Ugh he'd rather be talking to Noctis, but he's afraid he'll bring up the whole ‘where do you live’ thing again.

Again it's a really stupid to be “ignoring” someone over. It didn't count as ignoring if he just didn't see the messages right?

Of course he could just tell the other that he wasn't comfortable revealing that information just yet but maybe when they became better friends. But then that leads to other problems like, what if Noctis doesn't back off and keeps asking and he has to go into the witness protection program because now the dark haired man is on the hunt for him. What if Noctis gets offended that he doesn't think of them as really good friends and decides to stop talking to him for ever and takes all the subs he accidentally gave Prompto back.

What if- okay and why did he have the stupidest fears? Like it's not like as soon as he gives Noctis the vaguest hint on where he lived that he was going to send SWAT after him.

Haha, he really was being dumb wasn't he? He really should get some real life friends shouldn't he?

Another chuckle left his lips as he grabbed his phone and leaned back in his chair, looking at the notifications that littered his screen.

Oh.

Okay well the hundreds of tweets he got telling him to stop ignoring Noctis was a lot more than there really should be.

Sometimes he forgets that the other has way more followers and stuff than him so if he tweets telling them to do something, a lot of them were going to do it. Yeah Prompto should probably message him back and tell him to tweet that everything's cool and no one needs to tag him in anymore things.

His fingers slid over the screen, scrolling to find Noctis’ name and quickly typing a messaging.

**Prompto Argentum:** _ i’m not ignoring u anymore _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ i literally got like 100 tweets telling me to message u _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ pls tell ur hounds to withdraw _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But don't worry moves are going to be made in Chapter 7
> 
> As always thank you for reading and leave any suggestions or ideas in the comments!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto play some games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly I've been sitting on this chapter for a while seeing as it's talking about the D.Va skin event things.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**Spaghetti Guitarist @ShippedInABox**

_ Yo @PromPlays there's a new event where u have to play heroes of the storm to get the new d.va skin  _

**Prompto Argentum @PromPlays**

_ @ShippedInABox wait there is?!? when did this get announced  _

**Spaghetti Guitarist @ShippedInABox**

_ @PromPlays like ten mins ago _  
  


**Prompto Argentum @PromPlays**

_ who wants me to stream me struggling in heroes of the storm tomorrow??? _

**Luna ⭐️ @OfficerLuna**

_ @PromPlay prompto no you remember what happened last time you played for the genji skin?? _

**Noctis L.C. @KingOfLucis**

_ @PromPlays I don't know that game but yes  _

**Prompto Argentum @PromPlays**

_ @KingOfLucis dm me guy, I have a proposition for you  _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ I’ve dm’d you  _

**Noctis L.C:** _ also I'm surprised you know words like proposition  _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ What now? _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ well first off rude _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ second of all you know how I'm gonna play that heroes of the storm game? _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ yup  _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ wanna play with me? that game is free, but I'd suggest you'd buy Overwatch too because you get a skin for it and it's fun af _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ what are they both like _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ well HotS is like LOL and Overwatch is like TF2 _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ Yeah I'll be totally honest with you, Idk what either of those are like _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ like I've heard of LOL, as in league of legends but I've never seen gameplay of it  _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ and I've never heard of TF2 _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ tf2 stands for Team Fortress 2 and it's like Overwatch only tf2 has only 9 different characters and you can have multiple of them while Overwatch has like 20 whatever and you can only have one of each unless you are on a certain gamemode  _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ you have a diff objective depending on what map ur on and it's an FPS and yeah _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ I'm rambling aren't I? _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ A bit, but it's okay  _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ It's nice to see that you genuinely love video games _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ dude video games are like one of the few things I'm extremely passionate about  _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ What are the others? _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ well i’m actually really into photography _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ it's kinda a lame hobby but I think it's fun  _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ on my off days I like to go out and take like pics of whatever catches my eye _

**Noctis L.C.:** _ you should show me some! _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ oh hold on I think I have some on my phone _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ also for clarification I take these with a digital camera not my actual phone  _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ I also do dark room photography, it’s a bit tricky but still fun  _

**Prompto Argentum:** _ oh here we go _

**Prompto Argentum sent a** [ **photo** ](https://media.cmcdn.net/6750279fd1aebd70d9f5/34294996/1920x1280.webp)

**Prompto Argentum sent a** [ **photo** ](https://media.cmcdn.net/79bf8ad43bbfd2a794b4/34295067/1920x1280.webp)

**Prompto Argentum sent a** [ **photo** ](https://media.cmcdn.net/431959b8b267e3cda348/34354203/1920x1280.webp)

\---

Noctis took a deep breath as the notification on his screen alerted him that someone was calling him. Specifically Prompto was calling him.

He’s not really sure why he's feeling slightly nervous seeing as Prompto already knows what he sounds like and they are just casually playing games together. But it would be the first time they were talking one on one, just the two of them. 

All well, it better to just dive in head first than sit here and scare himself about what ifs. 

With that he clicked the button to accept the call, “Hello?”

“Oh shit! I mean hey Noctis, sorry I just can’t believe you actually agreed to do this!” Prompto sounded clearly excited and seemed to be the type to just ramble on and on if someone let him.

“Yeah man, I figured since we’re both fans of each other we might as well make things official and actually talk to each other,” he explained, “Anyway, I downloaded both of these games with that link you sent me and I loaded them up to test if everything works and it seems it does. So what now?”

There was some keyboard typing sounds for a minute before Prompto seemed to refocus, “Sorry I was making a tweet.”

Noctis looked over to his phone which just happened to light up as he looked at it.

**Prompto Argentum @PromPlays**

_ shit boys friendship in the making is happening rn _

He immediately snorted at the tweet, but didn’t say anything else.

“Okay so yeah, just boot up Heroes of the Storm and let me know when it’s all set and I’ll walk you through how to play and stuff,” The blond instructed, “Though I’ll be honest I’m not very good at this game sooo.”

Noctis nodded but remembered that this was only a voice call, not a video call. Wonder what that would be like, “Well I doubt I’ll be any better than you.”

“Maybe you could be. What if you just like test a couple of characters out and then you find your one and just wreck everyone and singlehandedly win the game for the entire team.”

The amount of faith Prompto placed on his shoulders seemed to be more than he actually deserved to be getting. There was a reason that he only occasionally played games and that was only when it was requested a ton and Noctis thought it would be fun to fuck around in. But the other YouTuber is going to be very disappointed when things get underway.

“Yeah sure. Also I’m loaded in.”

They spent a couple of minutes friending each other so it would be easier to invite one another to games. Once they were finally all set with that stuff, Prompto briefly went over various character types, and which might be better for Noctis to play.

Eventually all that was scrapped and Noctis just ended up choosing the character that looked the coolest to him.

“You know just because a character looks cool doesn’t mean that they will be good,” Prompto warned.

Deciding to have some fun while waiting to find a game, the black haired YouTuber continued this train of convo.

“Nah man, how cool they are actually fuels their powers. And you call yourself a gamer, tsk tsk,” It felt good to just relax and chat with his new found friend, the natural flow of conversation almost felt as if they’d been friends for a good chunk of time.

“Oh of course! How could I have forgotten,” Anyone could hear how Prompto was already trying to stop himself from giggling, “I have to hand in my gamer badge. I apparently didn’t work hard enough when I went to St. YouTuber Academy and then went on to Gamer University.”

He let out a hum of agreement, “Exactly, you must have scraped by to get that gamer diploma. I on the other hand was working on multiple majors and passed with flying colors.”

“Yeah I- Oh! Finally found a match, getcha head in the game Noctis!” 

Noctis raised a brow, a grin started spreading across his face, “I’m sorry did you just make a High School Musical reference at me? How old are you again?”

“Listen man, High School Musical is a great movie for all ages and I will not be bullied by you again!” There was the sound of something hitting something else and Noctis could only imagine that it was Prompto slamming his fist onto the desk in defiance.

“Of course, I don’t want another expose video making its ways around the YouTube community,” The black haired man let out a sigh, “Do you know how many legitimate death threats I’ve gotten because of that video?”

The blond on the other end actually sounded concerned, “How many?!”

“...None, but do you want to know how many joking death threats I’ve gotten?”

There was silence from the other end for way longer than Noctis had anticipated. Had Prompto not thought the joke was funny? Crap how do you already ruin a friendship before it even officially starts? Wait how long do you have to know someone before you could consider each other friends?

At the pace the two were going Noctis would almost consider them fast friends, probably the fastest either of them have ever made friends before. Though it was probably easier for them seeing as they already watched each others channels and seen what they were like. And apparently Noct thought he knew Prompto’s sense of humor more than he actually did.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to apologize, laughter erupted from the other end of the call. What had seemed like an eternity in his mind was actually less than ten seconds in real life. He really needed to stop over analyzing things for no reason.

“Dude you seriously had me worried!” Prompto heaved in a deep breath to try and stop himself from laughing so hard, “I was like ‘oh no I’ve ruined this potential friendship by having random strangers on the internet threaten his life’ but yeah, screw you Noct.”

Noctis felt himself smile at the others use of his nickname and couldn’t help but throw one back, “Maybe later Prom.”

Prompto cleared his throat loudly as if to refocus himself, “Ah okay so- So the match is starting right now, basically we just have to try and break down these towers and stuff until we get on the enemy's side and destroy their main tower. Got it?”

“Yeah man, sounds pretty easy actually,” Noctis said, sounding confident.

“Well you just made your first mistake, because this goddamn game is going to drag on and on. It might end up being so long that you just end up giving up and losing on purpose just so the game ends. Because you’ve been working on getting the stupid Genji skin for too damn long and you just found out that it doesn’t matter if you win or lose because it still gets marked down that you at least played the game!”

There was heavy breathing for a moment.

“Prompto are you-”

“Anyway I’m excited to play with you!”

They actually ended up playing for way longer than either of them wanted to seeing as this time Blizzard gave the people who missed out on getting the Genji skin another opportunity to get it. Meaning that you had to go through and unlock Genji’s skin (even if you already had it) before you could unlock D.Va’s skin.

Let’s just say Prompto was a little bit upset when he found that out.

But at least everything was all set and ready to go for his stream the next day when he started actually playing matches for the correct Overwatch skin. And as it turns out Noctis is actually really bad at Heroes of the Storm, which wasn’t much of a surprised for Noctis himself. But the other gamer insisted that he’d get better if he played more.

“Hey Noct, I was wondering if you actually wanted to play this with me on my stream tomorrow?” Prompto asked almost nervously, which was vastly different than the person was moments ago was threatening to sue Blizzard for making him play Heroes of the Storm for one skin in a video game.

“Really? You want me to come on your stream, where who knows how many people will see and judge me on my terrible gaming skills?”

A short laugh unintentionally left Prompto’s mouth, “No no no, they’ll only be able to see my POV but they’ll hear your voice. So they won’t get to see just how bad you are, but it’s okay because I’m really bad too!”

There was a humming sound as he mulled over what he was going to do, “Ugh fine, I guess I’ll do it seeing as you’re my friend.”

Well that was one way to do things but it worked because the blond seemed to sound excited that he was officially his friend. 

“Awesome! I’m message you what time we’re gonna start mostly because it depends on when I wake up and if you have anything important to do. Crap do you have anything important I should plan around? I’m thinking of doing it at night but if you can’t-”

The two talked for a bit more even after they both closed the game, and it was genuinely fun. Noctis was actually looking forward to the stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you guys actually click the photos Prompto sends, they are actual photos my sister took and I decided to add them in.
> 
> Please leave a comment or any suggestions of things you wanna see in this story!
> 
> Tumblr: OfficerLuna  
> Twitter: OfficerLuna

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so two questions:
> 
> 1\. Do you guys want more of this YouTuber AU?
> 
> 2\. And if you do, do you guys want this to be just promptis or should I make it OT4 (Noct/Prom/Iggy/Gladio)?
> 
> FEEL FREE TO TALK TO ME ABOUT THIS AU!!


End file.
